pink magic
by lemongrave
Summary: "Is there a reason to NOT be naked in OUR bed?" In which Sakura desperately tries to make him stay. SasuSaku. Pre-Sarada.


**a/n:** again. something random. a bit nsfw. just a bit. pre-gaiden.

A companion piece to "no trespassing" because someone asked for it on tumblr. But this can stand on its own. You can also read "no trespassing" first if you like.

* * *

Sakura heard the click of the knob, and in one swing of the door, his face came into view, slowly contorting into a priceless expression of shock. But as if to veil this unusual reaction, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

With bated breath, she waited for his question.

"Is there a reason why you're naked?" Sasuke asked evenly.

"In our bed," she added with a playful lilt in her tone.

He let out a sharp sigh and shook his head before proceeding inside to gather some more clothes from their wardrobe.

"Is there a reason to _NOT_ be naked in _OUR_ bed?" she countered more playfully this time.

Sakura knew that he was just trying to hide his real emotions beneath his veil of nonchalance, but she was determined to take that off.

"You've never been this bold," he replied without looking at her.

She sucked in the insides of her cheeks. Despite her resolve, this was somehow proving to be incredibly harder than she thought.

Good gracious, she had trained all her life to be a ninja, not a seductress!

* * *

" _Shishou," she called desperately as she followed her master into her office. "Can't you do something?"_

" _Sakura," the older woman breathed out, "It's your husband's decision to continue."_

" _Yes. But if you, the Hokage, will order him to – "_

 _Tsunade gave her an apologetic yet reproving look. "Sakura, you know I can't do that. We're ninjas more than anything. It's our duty to protect the village. And if your husband is willing to go in line of his duty, who am I stop him?"_

" _But just this one time! He just got back and –"_

" _You should be getting used to it by now."_

 _Sakura finally plopped herself down on a chair ungracefully. "I'm trying. But Shishou, don't you realize the agonies of a married woman –"_

" _I do know the agonies of a woman," her master remarked pointedly before lowering her voice. "I didn't have the chance to be married but I was once in love, too."_

 _Sakura felt not only a troubling sense of guilt but also a huge wave of embarrassment for her own insensitivity. She felt the prickle of tears at the corners of her eyes._

" _I'm so sorry, Sensei. I didn't mean that. I was just . . ."_

 _Tsunade just gently shook her head. "Chin up, Sakura. I understand. You are my student after all."_

 _Sakura then stood up, offering a regretful smile._

" _I'm really sorry to have bothered you, Shishou. I guess there's just nothing I can do then."_

 _Suddenly, the older woman burst into a laughing fit._

" _Oh, Sakura. How could you still be so naive! Of course, there's something you can do. You're his wife after all! Let me teach you my ways, dear student," she said, ending her statement with a wink._

* * *

She did what her master had advised her to do. She was now lying in their bed stark naked, flaunting whatever endowment she had although she was never confident about her own body. But Tsunade said that the most effective way of stopping her husband was to show him a delectable sight that he would be missing if he would choose to wander off again. One good example, her master stressed, was "her curvaceous body" – whatever that meant.

All she could now was to hope against hope that her tactic would at least sway his unflinching decision to abandon his post as her husband once more for the sake of the village. She admired him so much for that, but she would want to insist that she had the right to be a bit selfish every once in a while as his wife.

"I'm about to leave. You should also prepare yourself," he intoned, throwing a casual glance at her before heading for the door.

"Do you really want to leave, Sasuke-kun?" she asked somberly.

He shrugged. "I need to leave, Sakura."

She then stood and walked over to him, pressing herself against his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. It wasn't as much for physical contact as it was for her own emotional fulfillment.

He then turned around and poked at her forehead.

"I'll see you," he said finally, managing a small smile.

Sakura just pouted at him and didn't let go. She rubbed herself against him, needing the friction to work miracles on his too cold of a brain while sending jolts of heat both to his heart and down there.

Sasuke, however, slightly pushed her off him before walking out. She had been shooting daggers at his retreating figure when a brilliant idea flashed in her mind. Her lips slowly curled into a wicked grin.

"Okay then," she started.

She ran past him and faced him briefly, making sure he would realize what she was about to do.

"I'll be waiting for you outside!" she concluded with a goofy smile before sprinting down the stairs.

Her exposed skin was shivering with the intoxicating mix of anticipation and nervousness. Her heart was almost thumping out of its cage as she was nearing the door. Even if he wouldn't take the bait, she would still go out in this state of undress. She would prove her point no matter what.

But of course, he didn't disappoint. In just a matter of seconds, he was able to block her way.

"Have you gone insane?" he reproached.

This time, it was she who faked nonchalance. " C'mon. You're going to be late. You are in such a hurry, aren't you?"

She walked past him once more before getting yanked around and pressed flat against the nearest wall.

Sasuke slammed his hand beside her face.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he hissed.

"Stay. I want you to stay," she retorted.

"I can't. I told you I'd be back."

"I will have gone nuts by the time you get back."

He expelled a heavy sigh. "Don't make this harder for me."

"Take me with you then," she ordered, her voice ringing loud and clear with conviction.

She met his eyes, and they looked at each other quite intensely, waiting out the pregnant silence that had ensued.

Sasuke then leaned back, giving her space and breathing out a sigh of resignation.

"Fine. Go dress up."

Suddenly full with the joys of spring, she jumped up to him and cupped his cheeks before placing a firm kiss on his mouth. She then muttered a couple of thank-yous before she made haste to their room.

She then immediately started putting on her usual combat attire, but in the process of fixing her leather gloves, she felt a warm hand sliding down her arm, effectively stilling her in her actions.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He started placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck as he unzipped her shirt from the back. "It has always been more enjoyable to undress you like this," he whispered hoarsely.

"But we're supposed to be – "

She squeaked when he cupped one of her breasts.

"We won't be doing this for a while . . . out there . . ."

She then fully turned to him and draped her arms over his shoulders, loving how she could coax out such a reaction from her husband.

"It's okay. You're taking me with you anyway," she smiled sweetly.

He gave her a tantalizing kiss. "I can always take you right here."

Her mind then went fuzzy with his wandering hand finally reaching its destination.

In just a few minutes, she was a whimpering mess beneath him. But on their third round of lovemaking, she just had to issue a warning. She was overjoyed by the success of her plan, but she needed to remind him of their ninja duties.

Oh, great, she thought. Now she had to play the opposite role! Such an amusing turn of events.

"If we . . . keep this up, I'll be too . . . sore to travel . . ." she said between mewls of pleasure.

Sasuke just gave her a smug look before he kissed the arch of her foot now resting over his shoulder.

"You're stronger than that, Sakura."

With that, he drove home once more, over and over, and she could only meet his expectations.

* * *

And that is how little Sarada was conceived.


End file.
